Emicuit
by ImaginaryPrincess
Summary: Sirius Black had a weakness in the form of Leo Delacour Ravenclaw extraordinaire . Not only has he never talked to her but he is acting towards her like how many girls act towards him. He just cant believe shes friends with Slytherins, after all she doesn't believe in purebloods being superior. But maybe this year might be different. Maybe she will finally notice the Sirius Black.


_First time writing a story so be nice lol_

**Skinny Love**

_Come on Skinny love _

_Last the year - Birdy_

Waking up in the morning was never easy for me. Is funny how when I was little I use to wake up at 5 and not be tired. I guess is just a sign of me growing older. I look over to my right to see that Lenny was having the same problem as me.

" Lenny..Lenny wake up." I nudge her shoulder. But she didn't even move. "Come on wake up". I noticed she didn't move again so I got an idea. " You know if you don't wake up now we wont have time to eat breakfast". and that did it she got up immediately and I fell off her bed.

I heard her giggle," What are you doing on the floor Leo, we have to go eat." I blew off the hair that got on my face." Geeez and here i thought you were excited about going to classes."

She turned around with wide ayes." I thought you knew me better than that, where have you been the past 5 years huh," she got close to my face" And you call yourself my best friend." She playfully glared at me.

I starting laughing and she later joined me. " You know Leo that books are your expertise but when it comes to quidditch and food, we both know who's expertise that is." she winked at me.

"Ok ok now we have to hurry up because my stomach is killing me."

We got to breakfast, and I was laughing at Lennys hair. " Can you stop, I was to hungry to think about fixing my hair."

" I'm sorry its just you look so funny".

" You shouldn't make fun of Lennys hair Leo, nobody can be blessed as us on having perfect hair." I heard a voice behind me.

I turned to be met with icy blue eyes. " Hey Lucius". I said smiling

" hey Leo". he said with a smirk

"Well I can see I'm the third wheel so bye." Lenny said while walking away." Oh and my the way Malfoy my hair is perfect just not today." She said with a glare.

"Not a morning person I see." He said while staring at Lennys retreating back. He then turned around " Do you want to walk to class together?" He asked with a smile on his. " Sure". I said while taking his arm.

We were walking out when we both bumped into a group of guys. Before I knew I was on the floor with someone on top of me. "Ow my head." I groaned

"I'm so sorry Love." I look up to feel a pair of glasses on my face. " Potter could you and your animals be more careful." I turned to see Lucius trying to get up by pushing a boy with sandy hair off of him. "Oi who are you calling animals Malfoy." I turn my head to see the guy with brownish hair and gray eyes.

" You that's who Black cant you guys be careful." he then turned to me and realized I was still on the floor with who I assume was Potter. " hmm excuse me would you mind getting off of me." I said looking at the guy whose glasses I still have on my face. " Ohh I'm very sorry". He then put his glasses on and looked at me with a shocked expression." Delacour." He then got up still looking at me.

" Mate now is not the time to be bother-" The guy with gray eyes stopped once Potter got out of the way and I was on his eyesight. That's when Lucius pushed pass them and kneel down and gave me his hand for me to get up. I took it and got up and started dusting my self. " Merlin Leo are you alright?" I smiled " I'm fine Lucius it was just an accident." I looked over his shoulder to notice two other guys were now staring at me. I was feeling a little uncomfortable. " Umm hi, are you all alright?"

"You shouldn't be asking them that, they should be asking that to you." I heard Lucius say behind me. "Thats enough Lucius, accidents happen." I then turn to the guys. "We are really sorry we weren't looking where we were going." The guy with sandy hair said. "Clearly" I heard Malfoy whisper, I glared at him.

I turn back to the guys. "Its quite fine, no harm done." I said smiling " Do you mind telling me your names?" I heard Lucius groan "Um sure well Im James Potter, at your service." He said while pretending to take off an imaginary hat. I giggled at that. Lucius Groaned again at that. "Nice to meet you James, how about you three?"

"I'm Remus Lupin and this is Peter Pettigrew" He then looked at the guy with gray eyes. Who was still staring at me. "umm how about you?" I waited a few seconds and nothing I started to get nervous. I looked at his friends and James just started to chuckle nervously. "Padfoot she's asking for your name." He gritted through his teeth. Padfoot as James called him blinked a cople of times and smiled at me and said" Well my beautiful damsel I'm Sirius Black, The best person you will ever meet." He said with a grin.


End file.
